Soul Eater Fairy Tales
by popcorn fan
Summary: Welcome to the history of the great Kingdom of Death and the legend of the great Kings and Queens. Tsubaki x Black*Star, Liz x Soul, Maka x Kid, Ox x Kim, Eruka x Free
1. Chapter 1

okay hey guys please know that I'm not abandoning you, I still love all of you. but i'm taking a little break from Another Shinigami, and will be writing this instead. this is not forever, AS well be back, please tell me what you think of Soul Eater Fairy Tales part 1 The witch's Mistake chapter 1. Yes i know it's short

* * *

The Witch's Mistake CH 1

Once upon a time in the village of Snettering-on-Snoakes in the kingdom of Death, Tsubaki fetched water from the well for the four thousand and eight-eighth time. Tsubaki always fetched the water because her identical twin sister, Myrtle, always refused to go. And their mother, the widow Gordon, never made Medusa do anything. Instead she made Tsubaki do everything.

At the well the witch Blair was having a drink. When she saw Tsubaki coming, she changed herself into an old lady. Then she made herself look thirsty.

"Would you like a drink, Grandmother?" Tsubaki asked.

"That would be lovely, dearie."

Tsubaki lowered her wooden bucket into the well. When she pulled it out, she held the dipper so the old lad could drink.

Blair slurped the water. "Thank you. Your kindness merits a reward. From now-"

"You don't have…" Tsubaki stopped. Something funny was happening in her mouth. Had she lost a tooth? There was soothing hard under her tongue and something hard in her cheek. She spat delicately into her hand. They weren't teeth. She was holding a diamond and two opals.

"There, dearie" Blair smiled. "Isn't that nice?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch's Mistake CH 2

"What took you so long?" Medusa asked when Tsubaki got home.

"Your sister nearly perished from thirst, you lazybones." Their mother said.

"I gave a drink to…" Something was in Maka's mouth again. It was between her lip and front teeth this time. "I gave a drink to an old lady." An emerald and another diamond fell out of her mouth. They landed on the dirt floor of the cottage.

"It was more important- What's that?" Medusa said.

"What's that?" the widow asked. They both dove for the jewels, but Medusa got there first.

"Tsubaki darling," the widow said, "sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Now tell us all about it. Don't leave anything out."

There wasn't much to tell, only enough to cover the bottom of Medusa's teacup with gems.

"Which way did the old lady go?" Medusa asked.

Tsubaki was puzzled. "She didn't go anywhere." An amethyst dropped into the teacup.

Medusa grabbed the bucket and ran

When she saw Medusa in the distance, Blair thought Tsubaki had come back. Only this time she wasn't tripping lightly down the path, smelling the flowers and humming a tune. She was hurtling along, head down arms swinging, bucket flying. And then Blair's magic told her that this was Maka's twin sister. Blair got ready by turning herself into a knight.

"Where did the old lady go?" Medusa asked when she reached the well.

"I haven't seen anyone. I've been alone, hoping some kind maiden would come by and give me a drink. I can't do it myself with all this armor."

"What's in it for me?"

The Witch tilted her head. Her armor clanked. "The happiness of helping someone in need."

"Well, in that case, get your page to do it." Medusa stomped off.

Blair turned herself back into a witch. "Your rudeness merits a punishment." She said but Medusa was too far away to hear.

Medusa went through the whole village, searching for the old lady. The villagers knew it was Medusa and not Tsubaki by her scowl and by the way she acted. Medusa marched into shops and right into people's houses. She opened doors to rooms and even closets. Whenever anyone yelled at her, her only answer was to slam the door on her way out.

While Medusa was in the village, Tsubaki went out to her garden to pick peas for dinner. As she worked, as sang.

"_Oh, May is the lovely month._

_Sing hey nonny May-o!_

_Oh, June is the flower month._

_Sing hey nonny June-o!_

_Oh, July is the hot month._

_Sing hey nonny July-o!"_

And so on. While she sang, gems dropped from her mouth. It still felt funny, but she was getting used to it. Except once; when she popped a pea in her mouth as she sang, and almost broke a tooth on a ruby.

Tsubaki had a sweet voice, but Prince Black*Star, who happened to be riding by, wasn't musical. He wouldn't have stopped, except he spotted a sapphire trembling on Maka's lip. He watched it tumble into the vegetables. He tied his horse to the widow Gordon's picket fence.

Tsubaki didn't notice him and went on singing.

"_Oh November is the harvest mouth._

_Sing hey nonny November-o!_

_Oh December in the last mouth._

_Sing hey…"_

Prince Black*Star went into the garden. "Maiden…"

Tsubaki looked up from her peas. A man! A nobleman! She blushed prettily.

'She wasn't bad-looking.' Prince Black*Star thought. "Pardon me" he said "You've dropped some jewels. Allow me."

"Oh! Don't trouble yourself, Sir." Another sapphire and a moonstone fell out of Maka's mouth.

Black*Star had a terrible thought. Maybe they were just glass. He picked up a stone. "May I examine this?"

Tsubaki nodded.

It didn't look like glass. It looked like a perfect diamond, five carats at least. But if the gems were real, why was she leaving them on the ground? He held up a jewel. "Maiden is this really a diamond?"

"I don't know, Sir. It might be."

A topaz hit Prince Black*Star in the forehead. He caught it as it bounced off his chin. "Maiden, have jewels always come out of your mouth?"

Tsubaki laughed a lovely tinkling sound. "Oh no, Sir, it only began this afternoon when an old lady—I think she may have been a witch-"

They _were _real then! Black*Star knelt before her. "Maiden, I am Prince Black*Star. I love you madly. Will you marry me?"

* * *

BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED BOW TO YOUR PRINCELY GOD! S+o here's chapter two hope you like it if not well tell me.

love Popcorn


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch's Mistake Chapter 3

Tsubaki didn't love the prince madly, but she liked him. He was so polite. And she thought it might be pleasanter to be a princess than to be the widow Gordon's daughter and Medusa's sister. Beside's it might be against the law to say no to a prince. So she said yes, and dropped garnet into his hand.

"I' sorry, sweetheart, I didn't hear you."

"Yes, you're Highness."

_Clink. Clink. _Two more garnets join Black*Star's collection. "You must say, 'Yes, Black*Star,' now that we're betrothed."

"Yes, Black*Star."

_Clink._

The witch Blair was delighted that Tsubaki was going to be a princess. She deserves it, the witch thought. Blair was pleased with herself for giving her having given Tsubaki the perfect reward.

The widow Gordon agreed to the marriage. But she insisted that Black*Star give her all the gems Tsubaki had produced before their engagement. The widow was careful not to mention Medusa. She didn't want the prince to know Tsubaki has a twin sister who would also have a jewel mine in her mouth. After all what if he took Medusa away too?

Prince Black*Star swung Tsubaki onto his horse. He asked her to hold an open saddlebag on her lap. Then he mounted in front of her. As the rode off, he asked her about her garden, about the weather, about fly fishing, about anything.

The widow stood at the fence and waved her handkerchief. As she turned to go back into the cottage, she saw her favorite daughter in the distance. Medusa was loping long swinging thee bucket. The widow opened the gate and followed her daughter into the house. "Darling, speak to me."

Medusa sank into their only comfortable chair. "Hi, Mom, the stupid old lad wasn't-"there was tickle in the back of her throat. What was going on? It felt like her tongue had gotten loose and was flopping around in her mouth. Could she be making jewels too? Did it happen just b going to the well? Whatever it was –diamond or pearl or emerald- it wanted to get out. Medusa opened her mouth.

A garter snake slithered out.

The widow screamed and jumped onto their other cha. "Eeeeek! Get that thing out of here! Medusa!" She pointed a shaking finger. "There it is! Get it! Eeeeek!"

Medusa didn't budge. She stared at the snake coiling itself around the bedpost. How did this happened if the old lad wasn't at the well? The knight? The knight! The old lady turned herself into a knight.

Medusa jumped up and raced out, taking the bucket with her. "Bye, Mom." She called over her shoulder. "See you later." Two mosquitoes and a dragonfly flew out of her mouth.

The witch Blair watched Medusa scurry down the road. She patted herself on the back for having given Medusa the perfect punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

The Witch's Mistake Chapter 4

Prince Black*Star and Tsubaki reached the courtyard in front of the prince's palace. He lifted Tsubaki from the horse.

"I'm too madly in love to wait." He said "Let's announce our engagement first thing tomorrow morning, dear heart."

"All right." Tsubaki said.

Black*Star only got a measly seed pearl. "Princess speak in complete sentences, darling."

Tsubaki took a deep breath for courage. "I'm tired, Your High—I mean Black*Star. May I rest for a day first?"

But Black*Star didn't listen. He was too interested in the green diamond in his hand. "I've never seen one of these before, honey bun. We can have the betrothal ceremony at nine o' clock sharp. Your Royal Ladies-in-Waiting will find you something to wear."

Black*Star snapped his fingers, and a Royal Lady-in-Waiting led Tsubaki away. They were on the castle doorstep when Black*Star ran after them.

"Angel, I almost forgot. What would you like served at our betrothal feast?"

Nobody had ever asked Tsubaki this kind of question before. She'd always had to eat scraps from her mother's and sister's plates. Nobody had ever asked her what she liked to eat. Nobody had ever asked her opinion about anything.

She smiled happily. "Your—I mean Black*Star… uh… dear, I'd like poached quail eggs and roasted chestnuts for our betrothal feast." Six identical emeralds the color of maple leaves in May dropped from Maka's mouth.

The Royal Lady-in-Waiting, who was at Maka's elbow, gasped.

"Look at these!" Black*Star said. "They're gorgeous. So you want wild boar for dinner?" he didn't give Tsubaki time to say she hated wild boar. "What do you know? It's my favorite too. I'll go tell the cook." He rushed off.

Tsubaki sighed.

Blair, who was keeping an eye on things, sighed too.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Medusa returned to the well, determined to give a drink to anybody who was there. But nobody was. She lowered the bucket into the well anyway. Nobody showed. She had an idea. It was worth a try. She watered the plants that grew around the well. "Dear plants," she began "You look thirsty. Perhaps a little water would pleas you. It's no trouble. I don't mind, dear sweet plants."

Whatever was in her mouth was too big to be a jewel, unless it was the biggest one in the world. And a jewel wouldn't feel slimy on her tongue. She opened her mouth. A water bug crawled out. She closed her mouth, but there was more. More slime. She opened her mouth again. Two more water bugs padded out, followed by a black snake.

Giving the plants a drink hadn't done any good. Medusa dumped the rest of the water on a rose bush. "Drown you stupid plant." She muttered. A grasshopper landed on a rose.

Medusa filled her bucket one more time. Then –without saying a single word- she scoured the village again for the rotten witch who'd done this to her. She swore to herself that she'd pour water down the throat of any stranger she found.

But there weren't any strangers, so Medusa threw the bucket into the well and headed home.

The widow was in the garden she had dug up the peas and the radishes and the tomato plants. Now she was pawing through the roots, hoping to find more jewels that Prince Black*Star missed. When she heard the gate slam shut, she stood up. "Don't say a word if you didn't find the old lady."

Medusa closed her mouth with a snap. She picked up a stick and scratched in the dirt "where's Maka?"

"She rode off to marry the prince. Like a fool I let her go, because I thought I had you. You bungler, you baka, you…"

That made Medusa furious. How could she have known the witch turned herself into a knight in so much armor you couldn't see her –his—face? And hadn't she searched the village twice? And hadn't she water those useless plants? Medusa opened her mouth to give her mother a what-for.

But the widow held p her hands and jumped back three feet. "Hush! Shh! Hush, my love. Perhaps I was hasty. We've both had a bad…"

Her mother's pleas gave Medusa a new idea. She picked up the stick again and wrote, "Things are looking up, Mom. It will all be better tomorrow." She dropped the stick and started whistling- and wondering if whistling made snakes and insects too. It didn't. Too bad, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER SADLY!

The Witch's Mistake Chapter 5

Tsubaki was used to sleeping on the floor, because Medusa and the widow had always taken the bed. In the palace she got her own bed. It had a canopy and three mattresses piled on top of each other and satin sheets and ermine blackest and pillows filled with swans' feathers. So she should have gotten a fine night's sleep- except that three Royal Guards stood at each side of the bed, and one at the foot. If she talked in her sleep, they were to catch the jewels and keep them safe for Prince Black*Star. Tsubaki didn't talk in her sleep because she couldn't sleep with people watching her. By morning her throat felt scratchy. She thought she was coming down with a cold.

Her twelve Royal Ladies-in-Waiting brought breakfast to her at seven o' clock; scrambled eggs and wild boar sausages. They shared the sausages while she ate the eggs. Tsubaki said "please" six times and "thank you" eight times. Each of the Royal Ladies-in-Waiting got one jewel and they fought over the remaining two.

"Nobody deserves that but me!" yelled one Lady-in-Waiting.

"I work harder than any of you!" yelled another.

I'm worth ten of each of you, so I should get everything!" Shouted a third.

"You have some nerve, thinking…"

Tsubaki put her hands over her ears. She wished she could have ten minutes to herself. Black*Star came in, and coughed to get the attention of the Ladies-in-Waiting. Nobody noticed except for Tsubaki , who smiled at him. He'd be handsome, she thought, if he weren't so greedy.

The Royal Ladies-in-Waiting went on arguing.

"How dare you-"

"What do you mean-"

"The first person who-"

"SHUT UP!" Black*Star roared.

They did.

"You mustn't upset my bride." He went to Tsubaki who was eating her breakfast in bed. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you all right, sugar plum?"

Tsubaki nodded. She liked the pet names he called her. But she hoped he wouldn't make her say anything.

"Tell me so I'm sure, lovely-dove."

The witch Blair was getting worried.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Medusa on the other hand, had a great night's sleep. When she woke up, she put a paper, a quill pen, and a bottle of ink in a pouch. Then she set out for the village. She'd have a fine breakfast when she got there, and she wouldn't pay a penny for it. As for the bucket she'd thrown down the well, why, she'd have her choice of buckets.

Her first stop was at the baker's shop. She was scowling, the baker thought, so it's Medusa. He scowled right back.

"Give me three of your freshest muffins." Medusa said.

She has some nerve the baker thought. Bossing me- What was coming out of her mouth? Ants! He grabbed his broom and swept them out of his store. He tried to sweep Medusa out too.

"Cut that out!" Medusa said. A horsefly flew out of her mouth. A bedbug climbed over the edge of her lip and started down her chin. The baker swatted the fly. He kept an eye on the bedbug to kill it as soon as it touched the floor.

Medusa took the pen and paper out of her pouch. "Give me the muffins and I won't say another word," she wrote "I also want a fourteen-layer cake. It's for my party tomorrow, to celebrate my fourteen-year-and-six-weeks birthday. You're invited. Bring the whole family."

The baker swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll come. We'll all come. We'd be, uh, overjoyed to come." He rapped up his most delicious muffins. When he handed them to Medusa he bowed.

The witch Blair was getting anxious. Punishments weren't supposed to work this way.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Tsubaki tried not to talk while getting ready for her betrothal, but her Royal Ladies-in-Waiting ignored her if she just pointed at things. They didn't yell at each other anymore, because they didn't want Prince Black*Star to hear, but that didn't stop them from fighting quietly.

When Tsubaki said, "I'll wear that gown" two Amazon stones and an opal fell to the carpet. And the twelve Ladies-in-Waiting went for the jewels, hitting and shoving each other.

So Tsubaki took the gown out of the closet herself and laid it out on her bed. Then she stood over it, marveling. It was silk, with an embroidered bodice. Its gathers sleeves ended in lace that would tickle her fingers delightfully. And the train was lace over silk, yards and yards of it.

'It's so pretty," she whispered. "It belongs in the sky with the moon and the stars."

Two pearls and a star-stone fell into the deep folds of the gown's skirt. They were seen by a Royal-Lady-in-Waiting who had taken a break from the fight on the carpet. She pounced on the gown.

The other Royal-Ladies-in-Waiting heard the silk rustle. They pounced too. In less time than it takes to sew on a bottom, the gown lay in tatters on the bed.

Tsubaki wanted to scream, but she was afraid to. Screaming might make bigger and better gems. Then she'd have to scream all the time. Besides, her throat was really starting to hurt. She cried instead.

The witch Blair was getting angry. Rewards weren't supposed to work this way.

* * *

Okay so i know that if you are reading Another Shinigami that you are probably mad at me but please don't. i am still writing it but i am just taking a loooong time so please be patient. love Popcorn!


End file.
